Ice Age: Quest For My Family
by IceAger
Summary: Sequel to Ice Age: Adventure of the little sabers and is 4th in my series! Seen through Zosla's eyes, is the story of how she went on a mission to find her lost Mother and Brother! I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age**

**Title: Quest for my family**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

1

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

_XxX Zosla's Dream XxX_

_Slowly walking over towards the ocean, I feel nothing. No pain or fear jolts into me when I carefully put my paw into the coldness of the water. My other 3 paws follow and soon I'm compeletly in the sea with just my head poking out into the surface. It's clear to me now. They're not here on the island. The danger was great but now it has passed. But how do they know that? They don't. I'm not worried. After all she's a pirate and he's a fighter. No danger will threaten the eteneral flame of courage that stands firm in their hearts. I want to find them but what help will I be? I'm a gift from the Goddess Eve of Goodness yet my pressence on this planet makes no difference. No bad deed is there that I can do so I couldn't even tell one simple lie. One simple lie could save lives. Their lives. The enimies are still out there. Searching, hunting and killing, just to find them. I suppose those two sabers changed everything for the life of that pack. After all the information the Goddess Eve gave me I still feel as if I know nothing of that pack. Everyone of those individuals have a story to tell. A story telling their secrets down below, the same secrets that made them join the Janga pack. Those individuals joined up their sins and formed the Janga pack, spreading chaos to all. Soto, being the leader, had never forgotten about the day when he almost died. When he survived he had a grudge heading to Timbuktu and back. Revenge is never the answer but of course I would think that. It's been months since I last saw my dear, sweet mother and brother. They'll be on the run, never stopping in the same place twice. Always hiding from the Janga pack. If they were ever caught, game over. I look over to the horrizon. I've planned escape. Not my escape but my Mother and Brother's escape._

_XxX Zosla's Dream Ends XxX_

I jolted awake from my dream. It was so vivid except from the fact I couldn't feel anything. In such a short dream I had planned everything. From the food I would eat to the time of day I would return home. Now all I had to do was leave. Leaving was tricky though. I had thought it would be simple but there was Luna. Over protective sister with her new boyfriend Troy. Always keeping an eye for me, assuming the worst if I was ever late home. But if I got her distracted?

"Luna?" I muttered, shaking her awake.

"Mugh." She moaned.

"Anything planned or today?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I did have plans but if you want we can do som- " I cut off Luna quickly.

"Plans what plans? Plans sound good!" I said egarly.

"Sorry Zosla they don't involve you." Luna frowned.

"Well tell me anyway." I demanded as softly as possible.

"Troy and I was going to hang out for a few hours and stuff." She explained.

"That's great! Have fun! I think I'll play with Brandi." I grinned running out of the cave. It seemed my plan had worked. Luna would be busy the whole day and wouldn't notice me gone. But how long would my voyage take? If it was to take days then everyone woud notice me gone. My thoughts were cut off as I stumbled over someone. Brandi.

"Luna! You scared me!" A light pelted saber yelled. She had bright eyes but a worried expression which seemed to be permenatley glued to her face. She was part of a small pack that settled on the island. The pack was good friends witht the herd and in the pack was Kon.

"Brandi your always scared." I grumbled.

"Well everythings always scary!"

"Like the hyraxs, the dark, loud noises, lighning, water, insects, mice, bananas, heights, bats, blood, lobsters, the colour red, fire, rain, strangers and sharp things."

"And your Uncle Buck."

"Why? He's not scary at all! He's even fought dinosours!"

"Add that to the list too."

"Oh Brandi."

"Well at least I don't have a crush on Kon!"

"Shhhh!"

"I don't see why you like him."

"Well I don't see why your afraid of the dark. After all it's just a bi-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"It's just a big dark area that if you enter, you may get sucked away and never seen again. And who knows what monsters hide in the dark waiting to pounce? Waiting for you to fall asleep, so they can creep out and stick ther fangs into your neck then-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Brandi screamed, running away.

"She should get a spine." I muttered to myself.

I walked towards the cove. I had been working on a secret raft which I planned to use to find Mummy and Onami. They wouldn't be too far away. Now I just had to suck up the guts to do the right thing which would most likley be the wrong thing...

* * *

**Heyy guys! Great to be back on my Ice Age stuff! I been working On a Tinkerbell story but now I'm back! It's going to be hard keeping up with both stories but oh well! Reviews are VERY BERRY welcome :D Sorry for the chapter not being anything special but hey! We're making progress!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Hehe, I never remember any of my dreams and they never really make sense anyway. I just decided to put Brandi in there 'cos I was a bit bored and wanted to take up some more room. Plus, I always wanted to make a character that's scared of just about everything. What happens now is that you read the next chapter ;D**

**The South's Best-I'm so glad that I'm back! I've worked on my Tink story for a bit but it wasn't the same ;) Brandi won't be important really. I thought it would be fun to make her afraid of a lot of stuff :D Shira and Onami are somewhere off the island. I'm planning on having Zosla have a little run in with Soto's pack along the way.**

**artisticgurl-Glad to be back and writing for you guys again! Hopefully this will be one of my best fanfics!**

**A/N: Sorry this is late, my life is so much more busier now! But at least it's the holidays. I'm really happy because I'm getting a dog too!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

Being brave isn't always easy. Especially when your about to leave behind everyone you love to find other people you love. As I walked along the shore, I had every detail planned out. I jumped onto some ice resting on top of the water. Some of it cracked at my touch, breaking off a large peace. Sitting on that large peace, I floated away from the island. Our island. I kept my eye looking for new land when the island became just a spot on the horizon. I was certain _they _had left the island. _They _must have.

As my stomach began to growl, I cut up some of the fruit I ha brought with me. As I neatly cut up a banana I thought of Brandi. She had been my friend shortly after I had joined the herd when I met my farther. Brandi was a lovely friend but never daring. Never exciting. I had tried to get her over most of her fears but she failed every time, running away in tears.

Soon I saw a little island coming into view. I used my paws as paddles to get there quicker. Daddy had taught me to swim a while after we met. When I was almost at the island, I realized that the ice was melting fast. I jumped off the ice and began to swim the last bit of the way. Kick, kick, kick, kick. Attack the water.

When I was on the beach of the new island, I layed on the golden sand in agony. Swimming was hard. As my pelt began to dry, I started to wander around this new land. It was much bigger than my home island and had numourous mountains. Yet the mountains didn't seem quite like mountains. Sometimes I'd hear a faint rumbling sound and then I'd realise that it was the mountain. These mountains made water from the springs really hot too.

I started to hum a little tune as I walked into something like a jungle. As my humming came to a end, I stopped dead in my tracks.

_My dear Zosla. I trust you remember this secret power I bestowed on to you? Well someone is coming on to your path and it's very soon. Some may say he is your opposite, but trust is important in your relationship with this stranger. I also have to tell you something happening in the future, and you will find all my predictions to be true. A life shall be risked. A stranger to you, but not to another, shall return from the dephs of the darkness. Fire and ice shall flare in the battle of victory when you find your precious lost. For now, dear Zosla, keep your eye out for the opposite stranger and remember the goodness of lies._

As the voice faded from my head, I scanned my surroundings for a stranger. An opposite animal to me? A sea creature prehaps? I ponder over heading back to the shore where I washed up but think better of it. I planted myself at the foot of a tall tree and wait. While I wait I think of Goddesses Eve's predictions. My precious lost would be my sweet Mother and Brother. But who could a stranger to me but not to another be? Suddenly, I hear rustling of leaves close by.

"Who's there?" I call sharply.

Instead of a answer with words, I get a answer with apperance when a wolf emerges from a few miles in front of me. He had black and white fur with stunning blue eyes. He seemed about my age or maybe a yaer older.

"Hello." He grinned getting closer.

"Um, I-I... hav-have t-to go..." I stumbled over my words.

"Why?" He asked getting closer.

"It's just that your a-" I got cut off by his voice.

"A stranger?" He said. Not exactly what I was going for but I took what I could get.

"Y-yes." I mumbled, edging away from him.

"But we've met before." He grins.

"W-we have?" I asked surprized.

"In our dreams." He smiles cheesily.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that." I laugh.

"Heh, your right." He smiles friendly and I suddenly don't feel so scared. "I've not seen you around here before."

"Oh, yeah... I'm new around here, I guess." I mumbled.

"Where ya from?" He questioned, sitting beside me.

"Just another island, north from here." I say carelesly.

"What brings you here?"

"Family." I whisper simply.

"Oh."

We sat in an awakward silence for a few minutes before either of us spoke again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"You seem full of questions." I said as polietly as possible.

"Well for every question I ask you you can ask one back. Deal?" He grinned.

"Deal. My name's Zosla by the way."

"Okay your question?"

"What's your name?"

"Don't laugh. It's Rebel."

"Rebel? What kind of name is that?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I never agreed to that."

"Ugh. Your question is... Are you lost?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Well you looked lost."

"I-I... I suppose I'm lost..."

Tears appeared in my eyes and I tried my best to vanish them. A few tears escaped before I managed to dry the others away.

"Where are you supposed to meet your family?" Rebel asked gentely.

"I don't know. I was looking for my-" I stop in mid sentence. I wasn't sure wether or not to tell this guy something so personal. "I don't think I should say anythink else."

"You can trust me." Rebel gave a small smile. Trust. That's what the Goddess wants me to do. But how could I trust a stranger? In times like these, sometimes you just have to go for it when in doubt.

"Okay. My Mother and Brother are somewhere on this island and I need to find them. I left the rest of my family to find them but they haven't realized. Well actually, they probably have by now."

"It's funny." He said suddenly. "We're opposites yet we have no rivalry at all."

"Opposites." I repeated quietly.

"Zosla, I'm going to help you find your family." Rebel grinned.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly hostile.

"Because... because I want to!" Rebel yelled.

"No you dont!" I screamed.

"You're right, I don't!" Rebel shouted.

"Exactly! You just feel sorry for me but I can take care of my self!" I yelled rebelliously.

"No you can't!" Rebel angered.

"Why do you worry about me?!" I asked angrily.

"Because I care! I CARE about YOU!"

* * *

**Well now that the screaming match is over, I think I should apoligise. I am sorry I kept you waiting, I have much less time and stuff but I will try better :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies:**

**LovelessErmine-Welcome new reader! *High Fives!* Glad you like the story so far and I can promise you you'll be seeing more of Rebel!**

**The South's Best-Those 4 words make me smile everytime! But I'm sorry to say the predicitons are a deadly secret! They're what I'm most excitied about for this story because it will put in a HUGE twist that NO ONE is excpecting! Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think I said the stranger to her is that isn't to another is actually a enemy. Gutt did die a while ago in one of my other stories along with all his crew. I'm so excited for the dog I'm getting! She's a mixed breed I think but everyone says she looks like a border collie or a sheep dog xD I based Rebel off my dog I'm getting but the name and gender are different ;D**

**artisticgurl-Are you confussed about their meeting? To understand you'll probably need to re-read it and stuff xD**

* * *

_"Because I care! I CARE about YOU!"_

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

"Y-you care about me?" I asked nervously. There was several reasons why I was nervous. After all, I was a saber and he was a wolf! Cats and dogs. What if Daddy knew I was friends with a wolf? And secondly, I had only met him about 20 minutes ago! Uncle Eddie told me I should always run from monsters, play dead to enimies and pretend to be spanish to strangers. Why didn't I pretend to be Spanish?!

"O-of course I care about you..." Rebel's voice was muffled as if he was embaressed. A thought hit me then. Was he embaressed to know me? To like me?

"Wait a minute. Are you embaressed you know me?!"

"Wha- wait. Why should you care?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I realized how sneaky he was trying to turn the table around on me like that.

"Don't you go playing goodie goodie all of a sudden!" I growled.

"Oh come on Zosla," Rebel rolled his eyes dramitcaly. "Let's just forget it and move on, eh?"

"Not till you answer my question! Are you embaressed you know me?" I asked sturbornly.

"No but I am embaressed that..." His voicegot quieter and quieter and I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Speak up." I sighed.

"I am embaressed that... that I like you." he confessed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up, dude. Are you hittin' on me? And why's it a bad thing you like me? Too ugly for ya am I? Not the right kind of species so your 'embaressed' that you even know me?"

"N-no." He stammered. "You're beautiful not ugly at all. There's no way I'm embaressed to know you. Anyone should be grateful to know someone so sweet and kind like you. You seem so calm unless someone pushes your buttons or steps into something personal about you that is none of their bussiness. It doesn't matter that your a saber and I'm a wolf. Nothing like that matters to me any more."

Tearts formed in my eyes. No one had ever said something like that to me. A few slipped down my cheeks and I turned my head away so Rebel wouldn't see me cry.

"I'm sorry I upset you an-"

"I'm crying because I'm happy silly!"

"Oh."

"You can help me find my Mother and Brother if you really want."

"I'd love to but where do we start looking?"

"A pack." I said immediately.

"A pack?"

"The Janga pack."

"Y-you know them?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Follow me then."

We spoke no more after that. I followed Rebel through then jungle, sticking close by him at all times. Sometimes I thought I heard footsteps of a stranger following behind us but I dismissed it as my imagination. Rebel brang me out the jungle after a while and towards some caves close by.

"This is the cave I live in with my mammoth friend. He brought me up after he found me... abandoned. He's 17 so don't expect a old and grumpy mammoth." Rebel laughed.

"I have mammoths in the herd I'm from." I sighed wistfuly.

"Oh and don't ask him about his past." He warned.

We went into the cave and saw a mammoth just a year or so older than Peaches. He seemed to be carving pictures into the wall of the cave with a stone.

"Charlie, we got company!" Rebel called to the mammoth.

"Who's that then?" The mammoth murmered coming out from the dephs of the darkness. He looked familliar in some way or another...

"She's from a herd on another island with a complecated task she had to do."

"Whats your name?" Charlie asked.

"Zosla." I mumbled.

"I'm Charlie."

"So, um, Zosla why don't you tell us about... your herd?" Rebel asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I breathed. "There's me, my sister Luna, my brother Onami, my Mother, my Farther, Cousin Peaches who's a mammoth, Aunt Ellie and Uncle Manny that's also mammoths, Uncle Buc-"

"Manny?!" Charlie interupted.

"You know him?" I asked wearily.

"My farther is Manny."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUHH! Sorry it's another shortie! I would like to thank all my loyal reviwers: MusicRocks807, The South's Best, shiralover and artisticgurl. Other reviwers I am also grateful for! I'm like a train and reviews are my track! If you don't lay down the tracks I can't go anywhere without them! Untill next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-That's the worst thing about FF, so many authors always updating! I was reading a Pirates of the Caribbean story with about 82 chapters (Last time I checked...) and it took me forever to catch up since the author was updating so much. I don't think anyone expected the stranger to Zosla but not to another thingy to be a related person to Manny. It will all be explained this chapter. The dog I'm getting is so cute! She's definitely a lover, not a fighter ;D **

**The South's Best-Hey Ho! I didn't really want to do another enemy, especially not the things from Ice Age 2 because I really hate them! I never thought of them as proper enemies or anything like that. I never much liked Rudy either, though he is better than the Ice Age 2 things. The Spanish to strangers thing I completely made up ;D I'm creative in a strange way xD And I'm going to say this as calmly as I can... YOU COMPLETELY GOT IT YOU FRUITCAKE! There we go, it's all out my system now. I was hoping no one would get it but you did and your probably wondering which one it was that you got, aren't you? Well since you got it, I'm not telling you :P You'll have to read and find out :D And I'm going to name my dog Misty when we get her ;D I have a build-a-bear named Misty too... **

**LovelessErmine-Thank you for the favourite! You'll be finding out better about Manny and Charlie this chappy!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Manny's my farther..."_

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

"M-Manny's your Da-Dad?" I asked shakily.

"Sit down child and hear the tale, Rebel you start the fire."

Once the fire was lit in the middle of the cave and we was all settled down, Charlie began his tale. The fire crackled under his voice and danced to the tale of sorrow. The light was uneven, causing shadows to appear and disappear at their demands. I sat close to Rebel, afraid of the dancing fire.

"This is a tale of sorrow, love, death and survival." Charlie began. I blushed like an idiot when he said 'love'. My thoughts went to Kon who was part of the pack that was friends with the herd. "Mammoths normally travel together but not two special mammoths. They didn't travel with other mammoths or each other. In such a big world they didn't even know the other existed till one fateful day. One of the mammoths was injured and laying down in the cover of a forest. The other mammoth just happened to be traveling through that same forest. Hearing the pain of another, the traveling mammoth raced to help out. Yet she found the injured mammoth stubborn, not wanting help from anyone at all. The traveling mammoth exchanged names with the injured one and was determined to help him. The traveling mammoth was called Bea and the injured one was named Manfred but known by many as Manny. As Bea helped Manny to heal, they become enchanted with each other and fell deeply in love. They travelled together after, looking for a place to start their family. After a day or so of travelling, they found the perfect cave. After almost a year, their son is 'delivered' by the stork. 2 years passed and word in the area is that humans are on the move, killing many animals that cross their path. Desperately, the mammoths try to move to somewhere further from any humans. Heading north was a mistake they made and it cost them everything." Charlie paused, looking around the cave as if he was expecting to see a human crouched down in the corner.

"It turned out the humans wasn't on the move and had a settled camp north of the mammoth family's cave. The mammoths was resting under a cliff and the baby mammoth decided to go play. When he was running off he spotted humans coming towards them, waving spears and other weapons. Not understanding, the young mammoth ran to his mother and farther to protection. Alarmed by the humans, Bea ran with her young son for protection as Manny tried to fight off some of the humans. Realizing there was too many, he tried to get to his family so he could protect them, yet it seemed all was lost. Humans surrounded the Farther while the baby boy was against the cliff, cornered. The Mother was dead. The young mammoth let out a blood shivering scream at the sight of his mother. And the poor Farther tried to get to his son but failed. He looked up just in time to see boulders land against his son. Who knows what became of the Farther mammoth? The mammoth son was alive though. The boulders had landed _around _him, and one sat on the top if the others so the young boy could not see the sky. It looked as if he was trapped there forever more but this child was stubborn like his farther and would not let this 'minor' set back stop him from getting his freedom. He heaved with all the strength he had. I'll be honest, though he did try, he could barely move the boulders. But he did move one just enough so a gap was made that he could escape through. The mammoth escaped into the sunlight and saw a nightmare. Humans were around his Mother's corpse and were trying to get her tusks for whatever use they could make of them when they had them. The son would not stand for the disrespect the humans were giving her dead Mother. The young son had suddenly realized something; Human's are dumb. For they had not even realized that he was alive and was just behind them. Creeping backwards, the mammoth found a large log. It wasn't nearly as heavy as the boulders were, to his great relief. He lifted the large log and threw it at the humans, knocking some down. In total there must have been 19 humans and of course the young mammoth ran, for how could he kill so many humans? This mammoth ran for everything he had left, but as he ran he asked himself one thing. "What is the point in living after my life is ruined?" To this very day, the mammoth still asks himself that question but now, at the age 17, he thinks he knows the answer. All because one young saber girl has given him the smallest flicker of hope. But I fear that until the son and Farther have reunited again, the nightmares shall go on. Ever since that day, the mammoth had to face the nightmares replaying over and over every night. He always woke up with same blood shivering scream."

Tears fell from my eyes. Rebel was trying not to cry but it wasn't working too well. Reading Rebel's mind, I realized he didn't know who that young mammoth boy was. He didn't realize I had given the hope to the mammoth.

"You're the mammoth and I'm the saber girl, aren't I?" I asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm so sorry."

For the first time, I realized just how bleak the aura of Charlie was. So many dark colours, meaning the negative feelings. But I spotted a flicker of pure white hiding beneath the darkest of colours.

"I never knew." Rebel whispered suddenly. "I had asked about your past before but you never answered."

"I have a flicker of hope now. Things have changed and hopefully for the better." Charlie sighed. "You need sleep for tomorrow if you wish to hunt down your own family before the Janga pack reach them."

"Goodnight and I hope that I can reunite you with your Farther once more." I smiled gently.

"Thank you. I believe you are the child of pureness, sent from the Goddess Eve."

"Yes but please, do not tell Rebel." I whispered anxiously, glancing over at the sleeping wolf.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"As is the hope I have given you, I shall not fail you in reuniting you with your Farther." I took a deep breath. If I promised then that meant I had to do it. I could not break promises for my life depended on good deeds and badness would be my death. But this meant something, it was important.

"I promise and I never break promises."

* * *

**Sorry for the very berry super-duper short chapter! This must be one of my shortest chapters ever but I'm not up to it tonight and I was working on this for hours, though it doesn't seem like much. Next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-I had to keep on re-watching the clip on youtube about Manny's first family. I even tried to count all the humans in it -_- It just goes to show how lame my social life is! Spanish was the first language that popped into my head so I just went with it. I have taken decided to go with Rebel's backstory but put it in more subtle than I did with Charlie's backstory.**

**humphrey666-I hope the PM helped you to understand! Thank you for recommending me to others, it means the world to me! :D**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

I woke up to the smell of meat burning. Rebel was over by the lit fire while Charlie was chomping on fruit.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Rebel chuckled.

"Liar." I said bluntly. "When we going after the Janga pack?"

"Sometime after breakfast. You want elk?" Rebel offered.

"I'm going to get elk whether I want it or not, aren't I?" I said playfully.

"Whatever you want, you get - Your Highness." Rebel bowed, grinning.

"I want..." I looked around for inspiration. Finding none, I went with the first thing that came into my head. "The biggest, juiciest fish in the sea."

"And just how am I supposed to get you that? I. Don't. Swim." Rebel gave a playful growl.

"Well then you'll have to live knowing you've upset her Highness." I laughed.

"Hey! My elk's burning!" Rebel suddenly cried.

After a slightly burned breakfast, me and Rebel left Charlie to start our hunt. Since I had no idea where I was going, I stuck right beside Rebel. We did get a few jeers from some other wolves about mine and Rebel's age. One chased me and Rebel got into a fight with the other wolf. He came out on top but it only made the other wolves madder. We had to just make a run for it in the end. When we were clear from any other animals we decided to make plans.

"I know a clearing where they usually gather."

"Yeah."

"We could stake out there and find out more information on your family."

"Yeah."

"We stuff our selves with lotus berries."

"Yeah."

"We could pierce our ears and tails."

"Yeah."

"Zosla?!"

"W-what?!"

"You wasn't listening,"

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering..."

"About?"

"You." I felt a blush rising. "I m-mean what happened before you met Charlie and uh, where are your parents?" My words came out in a rush, tripping over each other.

"My parents abandoned me. But..." Rebel hesitated.

"But?" I prompted.

"I know who they are. Well, my Mother's dead. But my Farther, I see him sometimes and he sees me but he doesn't recognise me. He's - well you'll hate me if I tell you who he is." Rebel sighs.

"Why? W-who is he?" I asked.

"A bully to sabers. He leads a pack of them but they hate him. Think he's off his plot and stuff."

"Oh." Then reality hits. "He's not the leader of the Janga pack, is he?"

"No!" His voice is strong and confident but in his eyes I could tell he was nervous. I didn't want to but he left me no choice.

"Rebel, I need to tell you something. I read minds and auras and I... I know your lying."

"Zosla, I'm sorry! It's just that you wouldn't like me anymore if I told you the truth and I really like you..."

"I really like you too and it doesn't matter that your Farther is... y'know."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Zosla... does- does it matter that I'm a wolf."

"Not to me."

"Me either."

"Um..."

"Oh! Of course it doesn't matter to me that I'm a wolf, I just meant that, uh-"

"You mean what?"

Our eyes locked for a moment, neither of us daring to look away. There wasn't any butterflies in my stomach - more like a whole herd. In Rebel's aura was pink for love and I felt a blush escape onto my cheeks. Rebel's eyes sparkled as he said:

"I think I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-Hehe, you pretty much summed it all up. That was all right and there is really any other way to put it. Glad you liked the ending, quite a few people did ;D BTW, I got my dog 2 days ago! :D :D :D :D :D =D =D =D =D**

**artisticgurl-I'm happy that you liked the ending! But what does Zosla feel? Glad that you (hypothetically) asked xD We'll see about that some more in this chapter and the story will be moving on a bit because really, I'm just writing a load of fluff and the story is really just staying in the same place. Diego won't know about this relationship for quite some time ;)**

**humphrey666-Hope your new name is working well for you ;) I'm very grateful that your recommending me and my Ice Age stories! I can't update as much as I use to because I'm also working on a Tinker Bell story at the moment ;D **

_"I think I love you."_

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

Silence hung in the air. It took me a few seconds for it to sink in. When it did sink in I had no idea what to say back. I liked him, I really did. But love? I didn't even know what love was. Yet, something was telling me I loved Rebel back. In truth, the timing was lousy of it all. After all, I was in a life and death mission to find/save my lost Mother and Brother so how could I be in love in the middle of it all? Love would effect everything, from our friendship to the smallest detail of when the quest was over.

"Rebel, I don't know about this..."

Rebel's face fell and I felt guilty but it was the truth. The quest for my family came first and anything else came second. Rebel's aura was filled with sad colours and I just couldn't bring my self to read his mind.

"It's not that I don't love you back," I said quickly. "It's just that I have to find my Mother and Brother first before I even think about that kind of stuff."

"I understand..."

"So, um, you were saying about a clearing earlier?"

"Oh yeah, we should probably go their to see what information we could get."

"Okay, so let's, uh, go there?"

Rebel gave a brief nod and we walked on in silence. It took half a hour till we came to the clearing. We had to be careful not to be seen by any of the sabres that roamed in and out the forest. It was easy for me, once I'm in the shadows no one can spot me. Luna says it's like I just vanish for good. Rebel had to be much more careful than me. I hid up a tree that had a branch hanging into the clearing, covered by lots of leaves. Rebel stayed down on the ground but hid in a thick bush. We watched as sabers gathered in the centre of the clearing with a wolf that looked like Rebel in front, talking out to them all.

"Any information on the sabers?" The wolf's thick voice bellowed. Nobody dared to answer. "Well it looks like we have to go to plan B." A evil smirk appeared on the pack leaders face.

"But-" A voice started to speak from somewhere in the crowd of sabers but was cut off with a sharp bark from the leader.

"You dare question my leadership?! Show yourself!" Nobody moved. "NOW!" Still no one moved. Anxious glances were passed between sabers and I felt their pain. Nobody could speak out of place without getting punished. "Very well, you shall all be punished for your disobedience. "

"No!"

"Please, not again!"

"I still have scars from the last time!"

"Have mercy!"

The cries carried on and only stopped when the leader wolf howled above the noise. Everyone fell silent. I glanced down at Rebel, he was shuddering with fear of his farther. The two of them seemed nothing alike, the only thing similar was their looks.

"I shall have mercy this time but do not expect it to happen again. Now then, plan B. Remmi, Floss! Bring out the prisoners!"

I froze. What if it was Mother and Onami? No, it couldn't have been. They were still searching for them so who...? My thoughts stopped there as two sabers appeared with scars and cuts down them. I could only just recognise them. They had helped me escape and risked their lives for me when they barely knew me. It was Guy and Edd.

"So have you decided to start talking yet, _traitors_? We all know that you helped the dark pelt cub escape."

"We didn't. It wasn't us." Guy protested weekly.

"Silence! Where are the other two sabers?" Rebel's Farther growled.

"Listen here, you're a monster! Completely off ya plot! You walk around bullyin' and controllin' everyone when you shouldn't even be in this pack! You abandoned ya own pup because he was a reminder of-" Edd was cut off by a thundering voice.

"ENOUGH! KILL THEM!"

Innocent Edd and Guy didn't deserve to die. So instead I decided to risk my life because I was blinded by foolishness. I jumped from my branch and down into the clearing. I started running towards the centre. All the time I was gaining more attention but that was good. I need to distract the whole pack. Guy and Edd seemed astounded to see me again. They stood there for seconds, just gawping at the scene.

"For Goddess Eve's sake, RUN!" I blurted out as I passed the two dirty sabers. They seemed to get the message. Guy ran passed me and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. Edd followed, slightly behind us. The Janga pack seemed to be catching up with us as we left the clearing. It was scary, being carried by Guy - he was more of a acquaintance than a friend - and Farther always said that strangers shouldn't pick up other's cubs. Plus, at the speed we were going I felt like I would fall to my doom at any second. We dodged passed trees and I suddenly felt myself slipping. Guy's firm grip was no longer so firm and with a shock I realized that they would leave me behind. They'd have more chance of surviving with out me in their way and it would also keep the Janga pack of their backs a while longer.

"Please, don't leave me!" I whispered. Guy seemed to hesitate but then his grip was firm again. Edd over took us and gave us a warning look. I didn't dare look back.

Suddenly, Guy's foot went onto a uneven stone as he was running and he stumbled, dropping me in the process. He got to his feet quickly and ran, looking back only once with guilt slapped over his face. I stumbled up to my feet but just as I did so I was surrounded by sabers. I felt a claw at my side and blood trickling down one of my back legs. The leader came up in front of me and gave a evil grin. I felt a single tear escape before the rock was smashed. Smashed over my head.

* * *

..

**As always, I got very distracted while writing this chapter xD I feel guilty that I left you a short chapter and it must have been at least... 5 days? I am getting busy with homework my other story and ect. I've put off that English homework long enough, I'm afraid. Barely anyone in my class understands the homework so dear fruitcake, wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-This chapter will introduce a brand new character based completely off my doggy! :D It will leave a secret unknown to the one that it involves the most too! To be honest, I do very little planning with my chapters, if not none so whatever comes out just comes xD**

**The South's Best-Misty is either 2 or 3 so 14 or 21 in dog years. Your dog sounds so cute! When I got home from school today, I went out into the garden where my dog was playing and she had ripped up her doggy bed and it's now in pieces laying in the garden. I have a interesting plan for the rescue, introducing yet another new character and to say the least, she is my dog but as a wolf! And that will also a secret that shall be told soon enough. And about the over throwing thingy you asked about, well think of it as the slaves that used to be in America. On one plantation was at least 50 slaves if not tons more. They could have easily all ran away together or something of the sort but they didn't simply because of fear. **

**Humphrey666-Well they are different species so cubs/pups are sorta ruled out. Plus they're still really young their selves! Zosla and Rebel are no where near close enough to having a serious relationship.**

**artisticgurl- Shira and Onami will be back! It's been way too many chapters since they were last involved (like properly involved where they were actually there, saying stuff and ect). I'm quite looking forward to seeing Onami again because chaos will happen between him and two certain wolves. One of them wolves will appear in this chapter as a new character too!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

I awoke heavily to find myself in a cave. A saber was on each side of me and seemed to be as still as statues, not reacting to me at all. I didn't dare try an escape when they were 5x my size. I sat between them awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. As I was debating over running or not, a wolf entered the cave.

"Rebel!" I called out.

"Silence prisoner!" A sharp voice yelled. "Who is this Rebel? I am misty, daughter of Charon." The wolf stepped closer and I realized that this wasn't Rebel. For one thing, she was a girl and even though she looked a lot like him, there were differences. The wolf had a black and white pelt, with clouded gold eyes. Rebel's were blue. The face of the wolf seemed old but you could tell she could be no older than 14 at the most. The same age as Luna and Onami now.

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly.

"You sabers are stupid." The sabers standing either side of me winced. "I am daughter of the leader of this pack. The Janga pack."

"You're telling the truth. I know you are because I can sense those kind of things but it's not possible because Rebel's the son of the leader of the Janga pack."

"You talk to much. You should act more and then perhaps you wouldn't get caught." The wolf, Misty, said bluntly.

"Let me go, or I'll... I'll..." I trailed off hopelessly.

"You'll do what?" Misty laughed. A thought hit me. A risky thought but still a clever one that would fool everyone. No magic was needed at all just a pelt the colour of coal.

"Vanish. I'll vanish from your sight." It wasn't a lie. No one could see me so I would vanish from their sight, technically speaking.

Before she could reply, I was gone. Not gone-gone for I was still in the cave. I had stepped back into the shadows where my pelt blended with the colours of darkness. I heard gasps and yells as I slid out the cave. My eye travelled across the area and I realized something. Charlie and Rebel's cave was close by. Quickly, I walked towards the beach and trailed what I guessed was West. As the time passed, I had gone through part of the jungle without getting hopelessly lost. I could spot the cave from a distance not too far away. I stumbled towards the cave to see Charlie and Rebel talking... or more like arguing. I stayed by the entrance, not daring to go in.

"I have to find her! You don't understand!" Rebel howled angrily.

"You'll die and she's not worth it!" Charlie shouted.

"How can you say that?" Rebel barked.

"She's a saber and you're a wolf in case you didn't notice!" Charlie screamed.

"So?!"

"Rebel, I won't let you do this!"

"Well I'm going to do it with or without your permission."

"Don't take that tone with me 'dad'!"

"You're so ungrateful! I found you abandoned and I saved your lazy butt but do I ever get a word of thanks?"

"You said butt but!"

Charlie laughed suddenly and then they were both laughing. After a quick mental argument with myself, I slowly walked in, getting both their attention. I hesitated on what to say, mostly because I was distracted by their faces. Rebel looked as if he saw a ghost and Charlie looked very confused.

"... Hi..." I mumbled.

"Hi." Rebel whispered, his voice hollow. "You're not dead?"

"You thought I was dead?"

"Well I heard the plans of what they was going to do to you..."

"Oh." I racked my brains for what else I could say. "What was they going to do?"

"You really don't want to know but lets say you definitely put your life at risk for those two sabers." There seemed to be something like jealousy in his voice and then I suddenly remembered something.

_A life shall be risked. A stranger to you, but not to another, shall return from the depths of the darkness. Fire and ice shall flare in the battle of victory when you find your precious lost. For now, dear Zosla, keep your eye out for the opposite stranger and remember the goodness of lies._

Those were the predictions from the Goddess. The strangers had both been found and a life had been risked but some predictions were still left like 'Fire and ice shall flare in the battle of victory when you find your precious lost.' And something about the goodness of lies. But I can't tell lies because they're bad, not good.

"We need to find my Mother and Onami soon. I just can't handle this." I cried.

"Zosla, don't cry! It'll be OK." Rebel was getting closer and closer to me. I felt my heart pounding so hard like it would burst.

"Guys! We've got company!" Charlie yelled to us from the foot of the cave. Rebel ran to him, exchanging very few words. I sighed and went over to them.

"Sweet mama, we're in trouble!" Rebel gasped.

Sabers were running at full speed towards us. 15 at the least but I didn't have time to count because Rebel was pulling me away. We shot out the cave and the sabers started chasing us. Rebel and I ran side by side, staying at the same pace. Rebel was breathing heavily and so was I. The pack was catching up and we could barely run for any longer.

_"I want to be fast like the light  
I want to run like the wind  
Gods please hear me  
So Mote It Be!"_

I chanted above the howling wind and Rebel immediately sped up and I did too. We shared a brief moment where our eyes met before Rebel looked away. He seemed to be leading me towards a large mountain. I glanced back towards the Janga pack but they were no were in sight. Rebel leaned against a tree and I saw a giant wound on him. His side had a deep cut, with blood dripping down him.

"Oh Rebel." I gasped.

I stared deeply at his wound. Slowly, it began to heal. Rebel tensed as it healed, probably scared of how I was doing it. He tried to catch my eye but I just couldn't face him. I wasn't normal. I was a freak.

"Zosla, you're glowing. You seem to glow a lot when strange things happen..."

"Rebel if I tell you more about me you'll think I'm a freak."

"You've already told me that you read minds and auras."

"But there's more to it than that..."

"Zosla-"

"No, I-I just don't want you to know I'm such a freak!"

I turned and ran. I had no idea where I was running but that didn't matter. I just had to get away from Rebel. It was like I had a big waterfall of tears that wouldn't ever end. Not till I knew I Rebel didn't care abut me because that way I wouldn't have to care about him if he didn't care about me. I knew deep down he would care about me no matter what and I would always love him but... I'm a freak.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm now on Twitter! Never thought that would happen but boredom takes over at at times :D WritingGirl101**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-The real Misty is much sweeter than the one in the last chapter but (Hint, hint) is all as it seems? Charlie, Guy and Edd will not be involved for now but they shall be back!**

**The South's Best-Aww! Your doggy sounds adorable! Sorry about the dog bed, though. My dog can be pretty good but there was once when we left her in the kitchen at night and we had some fudge and sticks of rock on the side and she jumped up, unwrapped them (Don't ask me how!) and then ate them all. In the morning she sat there looking really pleased with herself as well! The battle of victory thing will be towards the end of the story and the goodness of lies relates to the thing in the first chapter (Zosla's dream). The other questions shall be answered in the chapter!**

**wolflover595-It's lovely to know your supporting me! And if you ever start working on a story (or more,) I will totally support you back! I tend to not really read any Ice Age stories but when I do, the authors have my total support!**

**artisticgurl-Hehe, I do see what you did there ;D Misty is based off my doggy but the real Misty is much nicer. Remember that all is not as it appears to be (Hint, hint).**

* * *

_"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." _  
_― John Hughes, The Breakfast Club Script_

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

As I kept running, I felt _the _feeling. My eyes were shut tight to prevent any more tears so where I was going and how I got there, I had no idea. But the feeling I felt was the feeling of my one of my powers. The sensing power. I felt I was getting closer to someone but they didn't know. The most terrifying thing was that I sensed they were a wolf. Three wolves popped into mind. Just as I was opening my eyes, I bumped into something - someone. I shrunk down when I saw which wolf it was. Not Rebel and not his farther so it left one wolf left. His sister.

"Who you?" She asked, her voice thick and unpleasant. She had an accent I couldn't quite name.

"You know who I am." I whispered.

"True but false." She saw my confused look and explained further. "You are saber the Janga pack hunting and I saw you earlier where you... vanished. But why the Janga pack - Misty's farther also - hunting you?"

"It's... complicated. Your farther wants revenge on my family and my Mother and Brother are on this Island. They're in hiding so he wants me to lure them out."

"Farther is pathetic. He treats Misty like a... a servant more than a warrior. Misty stronger than most of the sabers for they are weak and not battle worthy."

"You speak... different."

"Yes, many the words you say Misty not understand. Misty do fighting, not speaking. Words are useless."

"Words aren't useless! They - oh forget it,"

"You hide something. You hide secret?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Misty know hidden things."

"Hidden things?"

"Things hidden to other."

"Oh. Well you're right actually. You... you have a brother."

"Brother? No."

"Yes, you do. He's about my age."

"Not possible."

"It is!"

"My Mother..."

"Tell me what happened those years ago. It will make much more sense."

"Well... Misty were 7 and Mother took Misty training. She wanted Misty a warrior. Farther did care not for whether Misty fight or not. Mother and Misty separated in forest but not on purpose. Misty was lost for years, always trying to find home. 7 more years later, Misty found Farther who says Mother dead. No word of any brother. Mother died by darkness."

"I'm so sorry, but darkness? What do you mean?"

"Dark is big area you enter. You maybe sucked away, never seen again. Monsters hide in darkness, waiting to pounce."

"Um, sure... So your afraid of the dark?"

"I afraid of no thing but the dark."

"Wow. You said exactly what I did to my friend Brandi. She's scared of lots of things."

"She is weak and unworthy. You say Misty got brother?"

"Yes, his name is Rebel. I think we should find him."

"Let us go before night falls upon us."

Misty and I trailed along, all the time I was weary of her. She was fierce and stubborn but that began to ware away as I got to know her. She would always be fierce towards enemies and strangers, that was something you couldn't change. She was definitely a fighter and a hunter. Misty kept reminding me of Onami since both were more physical than me or Luna. We headed towards the cave where Rebel and Charlie lived since we didn't know where else we could go to find Rebel. What became of Charlie, we didn't know. I never saw if he escaped or not but I did explain to Misty all about him. When we arrived at the cave, the sun was setting. For me, If found it beautiful and inspiring but Misty was worried of the darkness. Inside the cave, we found a certain wolf hunched over at the back of the cave.

"R-Rebel?"

"ZOSLA?!"

Rebel and ran towards me and nuzzled my face. I blushed foolishly, not knowing what to do or say. I felt stupid with Misty watching, she had probably not felt most emotions. She had told me that she never had a friend before or even just somebody she could have a chat with when ever she saw them. For her it was a lonely life where everyone she met was more of a enemy.

"This is Misty..." I mumbled, pulling away from Rebel.

"Hello Misty." Rebel smiled politely.

"You Misty's family member." Misty forced the words to come out so they didn't sound barbarian.

"What? Um, Zosla?" Rebel looked at me for an explanation.

"Well, she's your sister. She also doesn't exactly speak like we do." I said.

"Yes." Misty muttered. "You be brother of Misty."

"That's not right. It can't be!" Rebel's voice got louder.

"You not pleased to be brother of Misty?!" Misty growled.

"I don't know who 'Misty' is. 'Misty' is some random stranger that doesn't know me!" Rebel yelled.

"Well now Misty leaves!"

Misty headed towards the cave entrance but stopped dead. She backed away in fear. Rebel glanced at me with confusion in his eyes. To him, Misty seemed fearless and strong-minded. Everything but the dark was seen as a little threat to Misty, even death.

"Misty not leave now. Misty leave when morning."

"Fine by me!" Rebel turned his back and went and laid near the foot of the cave. Misty fled to the back. I sighed and laid where I was. The auras of both wolves had harsh and angry colors, but a small peak of a few bright colors appeared. I could tell they loved each other as family already but it would take some major work to get either one of them to admit to anything.

* * *

**Been a while, eh? Well I am sooooooooo sorry! I will try better next time! Here's a tip my best friend told me: If you ever want to slap someone, first shout mosquito!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Hehe, I was thinking like that when I was writing this actually. I just was like 'I wonder if her voice is Russian like I'm imagining it...' Then I remembered she's from Ireland and... she's a dog. The only time she 'speaks' is when she's barking at the neighbors dog. More bonding will happen but the story's gonna move on more now because it's sorta staying in the same place really. I want them to get closer to finding Shira and Onami.**

**The South's Best-Misty buried my sisters slipper the other week xD It's still in the garden since none of us can be bothered to go get it. My brother is actually really scared of Misty because she snapped at him once and that was because he was trying to get a plastic wrapper out her mouth ;D Charlies will be more involved again later. Zosla doesn't know where they are but they're going to start looking for them more this chappy! Zosla's powers are pretty intense really, no wonder Luna was jealous in Adventure of the little sabers D**

**artisticgurl-They'll be friendlyer friends soon xD They can't exactly hate each other forever... It's sorta like Luna and Zosla use to be!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

As soon as the sun started to rise was when we fled the cave. Misty was always weary of shadows even though the moon had disappeared. When we began walking, Misty went out in the front and Rebel was further back. They hadn't argued at all that morning but the silence was almost just as bad. I tried making conversation with each wolf a few times but they didn't want to hear it. Misty was leading us towards a mountain towards the north of the island, claiming the Janga pack knew Shira and Onami were hiding there.

The mountain was tall and the trail up was old and dangerous. The peak of the mountain could only just be seen while you was on the ground. It was snowy, and the clouds surrounding the top was grey and dull. When we were climbing up the trail, the view was worth more than any antelope Daddy had brought back for lunch before. You could see the ocean, the jungle and everywhere in between. Some of the ocean near the beach had froze to ice and little did I realize Winter had already arrived.

"We climb up and up but how will this help?" Rebel moaned.

"We see island." Misty stated.

"So? We're looking for two sabers not tracing the view of the island onto a cave wall." Rebel's voice raised slightly.

"We find sabers from top mountain." Misty growled. "Or mountain cave."

"Well lets start looking in some caves then!" Rebel yelled.

"Too many!" Misty urged.

"Guys! Let's just... split up?" I shrugged.

"Misty work better alone and quicker. I go to top now!" Misty began running up the trail.

"Well I'm going to look in caves!" Rebel stomped off.

"And I'll... never mind." I sighed as I watched them vanish from my view.

I trailed along, not knowing what to do or where to go. I began going up the trail again but trail split into two paths and I didn't know which to choose. One went into a blurry mist while the other seemed steep but definitely heading up to the mountain peek. There was a pair of wolf prints going up the steep path so I turned to that. Suddenly, a voice was singing in my head. Magical and elegant it said:

_Hello again, sweet Zosla. You're quest is becoming more dangerous every minute. I urge you to take the path heading into the mist. You'll find it quite abandoned. Hurry for the wolf leader is coming. Be quick, be brave, be good._

"Be quick, be brave, be good." I repeated out loud. Goddess Eve had guided me again. Slowly, I began following the trail onto the misty path. Every now and then I thought I heard laughter while I was walking along the path. Cruel and unforgiving laughter. It made me break into a sprint but it only made the laughter come louder and colder. Tears began falling from my green orbs as I stumbled with my footing. I was being quick, very quick. I had never ran so fast before and everything I passed seemed a blur with no place in this world. The laughter got louder and louder and louder and... stopped. When it stopped I stopped. I was shocked for a brief moment and just stood in the middle of the trail. Then a robin song brought me back to reality. I walked on wards, suddenly tired. The trail was getting narrow and then it just stopped completely. The rest may have crumbled away but it was unlikely. I slowly turned around looking for something I might have missed before. All I could see was thick vines hanging down from the mountain's top. I didn't notice how unusual it was till I stopped right in front of them. I only stopped because I heard a sneeze.

Now vines don't sneeze. I knew that for a fact but it seemed like these vines were a exception to the rules. They were colorless and thick, like they possessed no life. I ran a paw down one before realizing I could push back and there was no mountain wall behind them. I hesitated before walking through the vines. When I did walk through the vines I found something I wouldn't have ever expected. A cave. A giant, beautiful cave; One would say it was the work of Mother Nature. Even though it was a cave, it was gigantic. It seemed as if the inside of the mountain was mostly hollow and formed what I called a cave. Of course my attention was brought back to the sneeze after I took in the beauty of the hollow mountain. I scanned it quickly looking for someone, anyone. I spotted two figures hunched up, attempting to hide but failing badly. One step closer, one growl from the bigger figure. One growl from me, a louder growl from each figure. I guessed they were sabers but just how many sabers were on this island? Exactly.

"Mother... Onami?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-There's actually been some problems with Misty and we had to take her back to Dogs Trust. We were all really upset but she kept snapping at strangers and trying to bite us. Most your questions can't be answered or it'll ruin the chapter for you! The evil laugh I just wanted to do for the sake of it ;D I'll fit it in there so it makes sense though ;) I guess you could say we're near the ending but I'm not sure how many more chapters there is to go. I'm not really planning a sequel for this one but I might think of something before/after the ending.**

**humphrey666-I hope your exam went well! I won't be doing mine for quite a while - I think I'm younger than most/all of my reviewers :) I hope you enjoyed that coca cola!**

**artisticgurl-I was actually picturing a Russian accent when I was writing her speech but I decided not to mention what accent it was because I find it easier to let people decided some stuff for themselves in my stories. No matter what I say (for the accent) there would be someone slightly disappointed anyway. Your reviews are never a waste of time and I'm greatful that you've been with me for so long ;D I'll see if I can check out your stories soon but I barely even find time to read nowadays. I still got a design project I need to work on that's in next week D:**

* * *

_"Mother... Onami?"_

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

The two sabers emerged from the shadows, eyeing me up. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of my long lost Mother and Brother. Onami seemed wore down but still fiery. His body looked strong and ready for action but his eyes said otherwise, for they seemed dull and tired. Shira - Mother- frowned, her snowy pelt stained with dirt. She circled me carefully, Onami's eyes bore into me, making me squirm.

"Who... are you?" Mother finally asked. I stood there shocked - more than shocked. I had worked so hard to find them, going through so much for them but they didn't even recognize me. Yes, it had been a while but I was her daughter! His sister! I wasn't expecting them to bow down to me or something just maybe a hug or a friendly smile would have made some kind of difference.

"I... Um... My-my... uh... Name... Island..." I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to say or do. Finally growing impatient, Onami spoke.

"Spit it out! Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you stupid or just simple?" His voice was harsh and threatening. The words danced off his tongue, mocking me with a unmerciful grin.

"I am... My name... Uh..." My words tripped over each other yet I noticed in Mother's eyes something like sympathy.

"Spit it out!" Onami snapped.

"Zosla!" I screamed the word but for a scream it's seems quite quiet. For a moment I wasn't sure if they had heard me or not. All I could hear was my heart pounding against my chest.

"Is it true?" Mother asked, stepping closer. "My baby girl? You have grown into a saber of strength and power since I last laid eyes on you. Is this a dream?"

"It's definitely me and this is no dream. I left the island to find you both and I had a tough time. You both seem so different now."

"I may look older but I still have spirit." A smirk fell upon Mother's face as Onami gave me a nuzzle.

"I blame myself for what happened that day in the cave. I shouldn't have left you alone." Onami sighed deeply. "Maybe none of this would have happened if I did not leave you."

"Something like this would have happened one way or another." Mother said firmly. "Do not blame yourself for one mistake"

We hugged it out but our reunion is interrupted by screams and shouts. Onami dragged me further back into the cave and we hid for a few minutes before a voice started booming. A voice I recognized but wished I didn't.

"Young saber girl! I have your friends! Isn't it a sad day when you find your own daughter is a traitor?" The voice boomed and it echoed in my head. Battle crys came from Misty and I guessed she was attempting to bite her own farther. Whatever she did didn't work and I heard her scream in agony as I heard the sound of a claw slash at her. Then I heard Rebel. It made my heart break knowing he was captured by his own evil farther that abandoned him.

"I have to help them!" I whispered to Onami, who was holding me back.

"No, you can't. It's way too dangerous." Onami hissed.

"Well I could always throw them off the edge..." The wolf's Farther laughed evilly. The same laugh I had heard earlier...

"You run while I get my friends." I whispered as I ran out the cave. I slid slightly and almost went off the edge off the trail but that didn't matter. Only one things mattered.

Charon, the Janga pack leader, wasn't facing me. He didn't even realize I was right behind him. Charon was looking at where the trail suddenly came to an end and seemed to be mumbling to himself. He had Misty down with one paw over her neck and Rebel in the same position too. I gestured to Mother and Onami and they began to run the opposite direction, silently and hesitatingly. It was obvious they didn't want to leave me but they didn't really have much of a choice. When they were out of sight I called out to Charon.

"Leave my friends!" I growled. Charon's head snapped around and his grin widened. It was unfriendly and showed off his big teeth.

"Look who showed up. Tell me where your family is!"

"Why not kill me now? I thought that was what you wanted!"

"I need you to tell me where they are, then I can kill you with pleasure."

"I'll tell you where my family were if... you let them go." I gestured to Rebel and Misty who were protesting.

"Don't tell him anything! Zosla you can't!" Rebel cried.

"Shut it! I accept your little deal."

"Release my friends first. Now."

"I'm not that gullible. One friend now and one friend after." Charon's paw left Misty's neck and she stumbled to her feet, growling as she stood next to me. Rebel was shaking his head at me, not wanting me to trade the place where my family were for his life.

"My family were behind those vines, in the cave." I said calmly. Charon released Rebel and charged into the cave. I pushed Rebel to his feet and then the three of us was running down the trail. When we came to the spot where the trail split, Mother and Onami were waiting for us there. Rebel seemed shocked to see them and I grinned slyly.

"I said I'd tell him where they were not where they are." I laughed.

"Clever. Misty knew you planning something." Misty laughed. I quickly introduced Misty and Rebel to Mother and Onami. Misty was gazing at Onami with a emotion that I didn't know she could feel. Love. My suspect was confirmed when I checked her thoughts... Defiantly love at first sight for her. Onami seemed to be in a trance too but shook himself out of it. I could tell he liked Misty but through his thoughts I knew he was telling himself that he didn't and all because she was a wolf.

"We need to get down from the mountain as quick as possible. You four pair up and run down side by side and I'll follow behind." Mother ordered.

Me and Rebel went down the trail together with Misty and Onami behind us. As we ran, Onami was trying to strike up a conversation with Misty but she wouldn't even look at him. When we were half way down the trail, I swapped with Onami so I could talk with Misty. She lied over and over she didn't like Onami but every time I laughed and said she had nothing to hide. She finally gave in.

"Misty like Onami. Misty want talk with Onami but Misty embarrassed." She confessed.

"Why? It's normal having crushes..." My mind flipped to Kon. He was a saber I knew from the old island but suddenly I didn't like him so much. His smile didn't seem so genuine and his looks didn't matter so much now.

"Misty embarrassed because Misty not speak right." She sighed.

"Oh, is that it? Well I can help you! Just say 'I' instead of 'Misty'." I grinned.

"Mis- I can do that." Misty laughed as we ran ahead of Onami and Rebel. Soon it turned into a race. Onami and Misty were drawing with me and Rebel behind. When Onami was about to overtake Misty, they both stopped dead. Me and Rebel bumped into them and I realized why they had suddenly stopped. Sabers were everywhere. The Janga pack had been waiting at the bottom of the trail for us and we had fell straight into our trap. Mother finally reached the bottom of the trail too but she, too, stopped dead with fear. I turned to run back up the mountain path but Charon was there too. His laugh was the last thing I heard before we were all knocked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-There's always questions you want to know the answer to but sometimes it's best to stay quiet... I learned that the hard way. When they get back to the island will be the end chapter and the end chapter could be soon... it might even be this one! I always write the reviews before the chapter so sometimes I'm not certain what will happen. Funny just how many time one can get knocked out and then awake in a strange cave. I will spoil this: Charlie is back!**

**MusicRocks807-I've been planning Misty and Onami's little relationship for a while actually ;D I suppose it's for the best with my dog at least she can brag to the other dogs she had a 5 star vacation with 3 kids that love her very much :)**

**Humphrey666-Hope you'll be enjoying the chapter since it's one of the last chapters. Heck, it might even end this chapter! Just read before I spoil anything!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

My eyes fluttered open, taking in the cave I awoke in. Isn't it funny how you can be knocked unconscious and then wake up in a cave over and over? It must have happened to me at least 3 times. But their was the rare time I woke up near a waterfall... that was a pleasant change...

The cave was damp, dark and dirty. Most caves are all those things but at least the herd's cave was sprayed clean with water by Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Mango once every 2 weeks. But this cave smelled too and that was the thing I hated the most. Sounds and sights you could block out but not smells so much. Once you smelled something you kind of remember how it smelt and want to smell more... or not ever smell it again. My friends and family was surrounded me, all unconscious, but I suppose I was most surprised to see a mammoth over near the foot of the cave. He wasn't unconscious at all.

"Charlie?" I asked uncertainly as I walked over to him.

"Hey kid." He sighed.

"You're alive?" I blurted out. He gave me a look and I quickly continued. "Well I thought that you may have been killed since we didn't see what happened to you."

"I went with them willingly. Running didn't seem a option. I told them you would come back for me. That made them keep me alive, if I didn't say that then I'd be dead right now." I felt a pang of guilt, we never even thought of saving Charlie.

"I'm glad your not dead." A small smile flickers on to his face.

"Me too. I still have some family out there, don't I? Can't die before meeting my Dad." Then his smile fell. Gloom and doom appeared in his eyes. "What if he doesn't want me? He has another family now, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes but..." I hesitated for a moment. What could I say? "Ellie will make you welcome and treat you as her own. And Peaches will be thrilled to have a brother."

"But I don't want them to like me. It'll feel weird and like I'm replacing my Mother. I still remember every moment, every second with her. She was so caring and loving. I still smell the flower petals she rubbed on herself. I still hear her singing my lullaby."

"Lullaby?"

_"Oh sing_ _sweet children,_

_Let the love blossom,_

_The Eve of Goodness,_

_Blesses the trust,_

_The goodness of lies,_

_Shall save you all,_

_So sing sweet children."_

"Is there more?" I asked when he finished. "The lullaby reminded me of something I had been told by the Goddess Eve. She gave me some predictions but I've forgotten them."

"You've not told Rebel yet have you?" I shook my head in answer. "I thought so. Well there is more but it's a bit more bitter in some ways. Mother only sang it once."

"Please sing it."

_"Oh sing sweet children,_

_The life will be risked,_

_The stranger shall find the light,_

_Brave the darkness and find the soul,_

_Watch as the battle flames,_

_The ice and the fire fight,_

_The fire has the strength,_

_The ice has the escape,_

___Only one will win my favor,_

_Weak, weak, weak,_

_No power for the ice,_

_So sing sweet children."_

When he finished singing I felt like I was falling to peaces. _'Weak, weak, weak, No power for the ice,'_ It seemed as if we were doomed to failure, to death. That's when I remembered where we were.

"How come we're not dead?"

"They brought you hear a few hours ago and it's night now. I think they want to kill you in front of most the island. 'Aving a bit of a part with it."

"We need to escape then!"

"We can't. They left the cave unguarded but sabers roam the area near by. Besides, it's freezing outside."

Right outside the cave was the jungle which seemed as silent as death. The only thing that gave a sound of some sort was the wind bringing the tears of the rain. It started with the tears but not long after, it was a storm. The clouds spun black as the thunder roamed above us. Flickers of lightning screamed silence. The screams were ignored.

"We can escape. We have to. Ever wondered what that lullaby was about?" I asked though I could barely be heard. Everyone else was beginning to wake.

"The Goddess Eve of goodness. It's pretty clear. The rest of it has seemed to... come true." Charlie mumbled.

I turned my back on him, walking further into the cave. Everyone was now awake. I noticed how Onami went straight to Misty who was shivering in fear. Mother was looking out at the storm.

"I knew it," She muttered. "I could tell. The air was grouchy all of yesterday."

"We're escaping!" I yelled above the storm. My voice sang echos round the cave, catching the attention of everyone. "We're all escaping together. We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Dark. Storm. Thunder." Misty shivered, tears forming.

"Misty your scared but you have to do this." I told her gently. "We need to get off this island."

"No, no, no! Mother died in darkness but not me!"

"Brave the darkness and find the soul." I suddenly whispered.

"What?" Misty asked, catching my whisper."How you know my Mother's words?"

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" Rebel yelled suddenly.

"Out the cave and stick together. No one is left behind. The pack have the strength and the fire at their advantage but we have the escape and the ice." Charlie winked at me as we all exited the cave.

"Strength and fire would be nice right now... or a ship." Mother mumbled as we ran through the Jungle.

We were all running in a group, if anyone tripped we waste precious seconds for them but we never left someone behind. Every time the thunder roared, Misty gave a frightened squeak. The darkness had swallowed up any light, not letting us see a paw in front of our face. After a few minutes I began to join Misty's squeaks. I never realized just how scary and real it was till I actually started thinking about it. When we were half way through the jungle, I began to feel a tingle.

"They're coming. I sense them." I whispered to Mother.

"We need to hurry. If they catch us we won't beat them." She said, her eyes unreadable. She suddenly smirked at me. "You're glowing."

"What? Oh. I do that when I use some of my powers." I grinned.

"You're so much like Luna. Minus the glowing. But keep it up, I can actually see where we're going." Mother was about to say something else when anther flash of lightning struck. Then there was more light, a glow of red and orange from near by. We heard a crackling noise and smelt smoke.

"FIRE!" Rebel yelled above everything happening. The lightning had struck a tree, causing fire to break out.

"Get to the beach! HURRY!" Mother screamed.

We all raced faster than we knew we could go. Our aching feet not easy to ignore but I told myself over and over that we were almost to safety. When we were out of the jungle, we expected everything to be fine. As if the fire would stop and the pack vanished from existence. But that couldn't have happened. For two reasons.

1) Fire is the most dangerous thing you can ever experience, it's unpredictable and will burn you alive. Those sort of things aren't easy to get rid of.  
2) The leader of the Janga pack was a wackjob.

When we reached the beach, every saber in the Janga pack was bearing their teeth at us. They would burn to death if it meant we'd die. And it looked as if it was going to happen because we wasn't the fire with the strength. We were the ice, weak with no power.


	12. Chapter 12

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-Everyone's asked a spoiler question before ;D I take it you kinda like Charlie too? The lullaby was pretty much known by everyone really. Misty had to face her fears sooner or later anyway so why wait? You've asked another spoiler (sorta...) so i can't answer it xD **

**artisticgurl-I don't mind that you didn't review, if your busy then ya busy. I'm taking forever to update now days anyways. Hope business picks up for you too ;D**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

"We are dead." I heard Rebel mutter.

"No. We will survive. We just have to..." Mother was cut off.

"Survive how? Any second now they'll charge at us. It's either death by the flames or death by battle." Charlie's eyes filled with sorrow as he looked back into the jungle.

"Be light on you feet and dodge pass everyone. Get to the ice, it's our only hope." Mother scanned the beach while she spoke. Her voice was slightly wobbly but still confident.

"Did you ever hear a lullaby? 'Sing sweet children' I think it was called." I asked awkwardly. It wasn't the time to be remembering lullabies, we were facing death.

"Yes and if what I think is right then... we need to get to the ice." Mother looked me in the eye. I was going to say something when we all heard the sound of someone blowing through a conch shell. The pack tensed, getting ready to kill the innocent. Mother nodded at us and when the conch shell was blown again, we ran. We ran for the life we held so dearly. For the love in our hearts and the love for each other. It was too soon to let go of everything around us.

The fire crackled on as it chased us, never did it seem to hurt one of the pack members. Scratches grew to scars as I tried to dodge past many sabers... and a wolf. When I tried to dodge past Charon, he pounced on me. Clawing and biting like there was no tomorrow. I only just managed to wrestle him off and even when I did, it wasn't easy to escape him when he started chasing me. I caught a glance of everyone else as I was running from Charon, Rebel was crazily running around the battle field with no strategy. Misty, Mother and Onami were taking down a few sabers but their main goal was getting to the ice. Charlie was spitting in the eyes of sabers charging at him so they had to stop and wipe away the spit. By the time the wiped it away, they were dead.

As I drew closer to the ice, it seemed I was only getting further. No matter how fast or far I ran, I didn't seem to moving. The fire was catching up, burning and crackling as it danced closer. Soon I began to feel tired, like I would stop dead in my running. I kept telling myself it would all be over. All be over when I reached the ice...

I felt myself draw behind, Misty had reached the ice already. Everyone else was almost there but I had so far to go. The blood trickled down my side, the howls of Charon getting louder as he caught up with me. Soon we was running by my side, a look of pure evil on his face. Charon knocked into me, snapping at my ankles as I fell to the ground. I couldn't get up fast enough. Charon was leaning over me. It was over...

I shut my eyes tight. I waited and waited and... nothing happened. I snapped my eyes open, expecting to see Charon there but there was no one. I stumbled to my feet, scanning the area for Charon. And there he was... wrestling with Rebel. They bit at each other and kicked but it was obvious who would win. From there on, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Finally, Charon pinned Rebel, squashing his head with a paw. Rebel winced in pain, his eyes unreadable.

"Make your choice." Charon echoed.

"Wait! He's your son!" Mother cried, running towards us. A flash of emotion crossed Charon's eyes, a low growl in his voice.

"My son?" He asked, directing the question at me.

"No!" I yelled out before I even knew what I was saying. It was a lie. A _lie_.

Everyone stared at me. I lied. I had never told a lie before. With bad deeds I grew weaker and sometimes they could _kill_ me. Charon glared around, and I realized my lie were done out of goodness. He would have killed Rebel if i didn't lie. Rebel was his son but Charon didn't want him. Charon narrowed his eyes as they bore into my soul. He was about to speak when Misty tackled him to the ground. She must have ran from the ice to us somewhere in the drama. Rebel got to his feet and ran. We all were running. The fire was close, dangerously close. The smoke was rising very high and coughs were breaking out.

I ran next to Rebel, never looking back. If I looked back I would see the danger and I'd panic. Charlie, Onami and Misty had reached the ice and were waiting for us. Mother had just reached the ice when a thought occurred to me. What would we do after we reached the ice? From the doubt in Rebel's eyes it seemed he was asking himself the same question. As we crossed onto the ice, I looked back at the Janga pack. They were still chasing after us but somehow they were getting further and further away.

I realized we were the ones getting further away. Charlie had broke some of the ice and we were floating away from the island but Leader Whack-job, wouldn't take defeat. He had jumped. Jumped high into the sky and was going to land on the ice and kill us all.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever but um, I'm going to, uh, do better? Yeah that sounds like the kinda thing a teacher would like to hear... Just read...**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-This chapter might drag on a bit but we'll be finished soon D: It seems like only yesterday I started on my first story. I was planning to get Misty to face her fears sooner or later and in the middle of the storm seemed perfect, if not a little harsh! Siblings will always love each other even if they won't admit it. But I can't say the same for Rebel and his Farther...**

**The South's Best-I'm not sure whether I'll write in the bit where they land on the island with a big reunion. If I don't then I'll probably do a sequel so yeah ;D I did have something planned for Eve's favor but now I don't think I can really fit it in there. Guy and Edd are pretty much gone actually. I don't think they deserve to be in this fanfic any longer since they left Zosla. No one messes with my cub! Where you said about the whole lion king thing really made me laugh since I'm a huge Disney nerd! 95% of my brain is Disney song lyrics xD Quite the opposite will happen to Rebel and his Farther... DUH DUH DUUUHHH! **

**artisticgurl-Fire is damn scary, it destroys and hurts but water heals and creates (Avatar The Last Air Bender reference xD). Don't mind 'bout the review ;) Gotta work on ya stories whenever you can or you'll end up just putting it off for ages like I do. I remember once (ages ago) i updated 4 times in a day... I mean how the flip did I do that?!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

He landed. That was it. It was as simple as that but it was also very complicated. The same question repeated itself over and over in my head: Now what? I had actually thought he'd miss but of course he didn't. It would be a fight to the death - something we all knew. But who would fight him? Or would it be all of us? I knew I couldn't fight him... for several reasons. We were drifting further away from the island, the gap between our ice raft and the land getting bigger every second, but it was still a jump he could make. And he did.

He had soared through the air, like a graceful bird gliding against gravity. When he landed on the ice, all that could be heard was dreaded silence - even the storm seemed to quiet down for a brief moment. Mother and Onami had taken a step towards Charon but Rebel was quicker than them both.

"If he's going to die," Rebel's voice was colder than I had ever heard it. "Then I'll be the one to kill him." His glare never left Charon.

"Careful," Charon snarled. "You're girlfriend will take any damage for you, and you wouldn't want that to happen would you?" I blushed despite the situation... but it was true. I would end up killing myself if it meant he could live. Any attack Charon would throw at Rebel, I would do something to stop him if I could.

They circled each other, everyone else taking a step back. Misty was hesitant, not knowing whether to help her brother or leave him be. Charlie glanced around nervously and all I could do was watch. I felt terrible not doing anything but I was frozen, my throat hoarse and my feet glued to the spot. Mother muttered something to Onami which caught Charon's attention for a brief moment.

"What? Speak up _Kitty_." Charon laughed horridly at Mother's expression. It was exactly what he was hoping for, someone to tease.

"Only one person calls me Kitty and it's not you." Mother gave a deep growl. "And what kind of heartless Farther tries to kill his own son anyway?" Her voice echoed through my mind. She didn't realize her mistake and funnily enough, it wasn't her first time making that same mistake.

"Son?" Charon stared at Rebel. "You're my... son?" His words was angry and harsh.

"Uh, yeah..." Was all Rebel could say. There was a deep mixture of fear and another emotion in Rebel's eyes, but what it was I couldn't tell. Staring into Charon's aura, all I could see was colors of hatred. I gulped, knowing what would happen next.

"Then you deserve to DIE!"

It happened quickly, like hunting your prey. Hunting a prey is quick and normally tidy, with no mess left behind. With no evidence of the crime you had committed upon the innocent. All too soon Charon had pounced onto Rebel, attacking him with such force. Rebel was barely ready but once he gained his wits, he was unstoppable. He was faster than anything I had ever seen, moving with such rhythm. His attacks were strong, biting and kicking like his life depended on it... and it did.

We all wanted to jump in there and help but suddenly, Rebel and his Farther looked really alike. It made my heart ache to know he needed help that I couldn't give him. Misty tried to jump in there and help since she could tell them apart but she only got beaten herself. She wasn't really injured, just a few bumps and bruises. I healed them quickly, it seemed like the only thing I could do. I started noticing more of the herd getting injured and I realized that Charon was trying to take us all out. Misty was jumping after him whenever she got the chance but that wasn't often. Mother was trying to take care of Misty while Charlie and Onami did what they could to fight Charon. Charlie had deep cuts running down his trunk and Onami was getting really tired. He would only hold out so long.

Rebel laid barely alive.

When I saw him, all I could do was run to his side with tears trailing down my cheeks. I took one quick glance around and all I could see was blood. Blood stained the ice and the pelts of all of us but mostly Charon. He was limping over to us now and I stood in front of Rebel. I knew there was nothing I could do. Goodness made me live, did I really expect to kill him? One lie made me much weaker than normally and it was a good lie too. So I could guess what would happen if I killed someone. When Charon loomed over me, my only wish was that I could have healed Rebel. Death could have taken him at any moment.

"I wouldn't be a honorable wolf if I killed a defenseless little brat, would I?" Charon's deep voice mocked, a deadly smile appearing over his face.

"You don't know anything about honor!" I spat in his face and received a claw at my side, sending me skidding across the ice.

A shadow crossed Charon's face as he stepped closer to Rebel. My screams couldn't be heard over the thunder. Lightning flashed while rain poured down. The rain was deadly, each drop falling down with speed and passion. The darkness loomed over us like a giant black sheet. Nothing could be seen except when the lightning flashed, then I could see only my nightmares coming true.

Blood trickled down the side of Rebel's face, tears escaping from his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. Charon clawed at him again and again. Howls of pain echoed over the thunder as I watched in fear. Rebel was almost dead and when Charon was about to give blow, I ran.

I didn't run away like a coward. I didn't run towards them in bravery. I ran towards them in love. My love for Rebel. I didn't realize that I could die but even if I did, nothing would have changed. As I skidded in front of Rebel, Charon delivered the final blow. I felt like my head was being torn off my shoulders even though it was still attached. But only just. Scars remain from that moment but they're hidden within my death black fur. If you looked hard enough you could see the pain in my emerald green eyes.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**That was way too short but I thought that was a good place to end of the chapter. I promise not to take so long with the next chappy! The dramatic rainfall/storm was for The South's Best ;D When you said about the Lion King, I just couldn't help putting in the dramatic storm with all the thunder, lightning and rain! I always loved the bit in the Lion King when Simba kicks Scar's butt and what better way to make it so dramatic than a hell of a storm! Now please excuse me while I cry because of the ending of this chapter - I 'awwed' out loud and cried out loud while writing some of this chappy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: How about we play a game? Unscramble the words that describe just how much I own. Ready? Go! 1) onne 2) ipz 3) gthnoni 4) orze  
I hope you got them all!**

**Replies:**

**artisticgurl-I'm sorry this is another long update! I said I'd do better and I didn't *Cries* I still need to update my other story as well! At least it's the summer holidays now! WOOOOOOOO! Remember, no matter how emotional things get, I do the killing! But if you have any ideas for the death of Charon, it's welcome but only if it's painful and dramatic! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V) _

With every moment that passed, the pain only grew worse. But what did it matter? Rebel was alive. When Charon had attacked me instead of Rebel, I thought I had heard cries escaping Rebel. Not cries of pain though, it was a cry of love, anger and sorrow somehow mixed into one. I laid almost lifeless on the suddenly death cold ice. For a brief moment, Charon didn't seem to know what to do. After gaining his wits, he decided to use what had just happened to tease Rebel.

"I told you your girlfriend would try and play the hero." Charon's voice snarled. I suddenly felt very tried but I thought the urge to sleep for if I did, then death would take me as its own.

"Zosla? Zosla?!" Rebel's voice seemed miles away even though he was right in front of me, nuzzling my face. "You stupid girl Zosla. Why? You shouldn't of done that! Oh Zosla, why?" By this point, heavy tears were rolling down from Rebel's eyes.

"I'm... I'm fine." I managed a weak smile. "Just go. Save your self." As Rebel leaned over me, everything around us seemed to disappear.

"No! Why did you have to save me? You should of let me die if it meant you could live."

"Rebel, I'm as good as dead now... just go."

Suddenly, Rebel's words were a blur. I couldn't hear a word he said even though he was so close now. I wasn't even looking at Rebel as he nuzzled me again. My eyes were focused past him, on Charon. He was leaning in closer to Rebel and I realized what he was going to do. _Death _was at the doorstep.

"NO!" With a sudden burst of strength, I pounced onto Charon. We wrestled pointlessly for some minutes before he had me pinned down. I knew I couldn't beat him but I had to try. For Rebel.

"Stop playing hero, in this story there isn't one." Charon spit in my face. Unable to do anything else, I just sat tight and listened to his harsh words. "I'm the villain that going to win in this story. Too many stories have a happily ever after but not this time."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I cried out.

"Revenge. Soto was like a brother to me. Now he's dead because of your family." Charon must have seen the confused look on my face because he dug into his story deeper. "Soto decided it would be best if we parted ways for the season just so we could get our lives back on track after an... indecent." Charon paused, as if thinking of old memories. "My mate, Lucy-Anne, wanted a family so we had Misty. The traitor she turned out to be." Charon scoffed before continuing. "They went out and got lost one day. It was about 7 years before Misty returned but it was only a 2 months before Lucy-Anne returned. She really got on my nerves, wanting to have another pup. When _he _arrived, I could tell he's be a failure.

"Lucy-Anne named him Aberthol, meaning 'sacrifice'. She knew I wanted him dead because of the shame he'd put on my good name. She mostly named him Aberthol because of the sacrifice she would have to give for him to live. She gave her life for the failure." Everyone was listening now, especially Rebel and Misty. I glanced over at Rebel but I couldn't see him well since Charon still had me pinned down. "When I tried to kill Aberthol the first time, she had stopped me but the second time I planned not to let that happen again. The second time never came. My mate had ran away with the failure, leaving everything she had behind. Aberthol had escaped death but Lucy-Anne didn't. I hunted her down, killed her brutally and when Misty returned I told her some fluff that her mother died by darkness. Misty actually believed me." Charon laughed harshly before a trace of sadness and anger found it's way into his eyes. "When I found out that Soto had died, I took over his pack and vowed to get revenge."

No one said anything for a moment after Charon had finished his tale. The storm had seemed to vanish, leaving blue skies ahead but the wind was still heavy. Rebel - or Aberthol now? - had tears in his eyes but they were soon blinked back when I gave out a sudden growl at Charon.

"It wasn't some fluff you told Misty. Her mother did die by darkness because you are the darkest and evilest creature I have ever met. _You _deserve to die." I snapped at Charon's paw, making his yell out in pain. Misty bit at her farther's body, making blood poor down onto the ice. I backed away as Rebel- no, Aberthol - joined in the fight. I was panting desperately, still very weak.

Against just Misty or just Reb-Aberthol, Charon could beat them easily but facing both of the siblings together, he was as good as dead. Everyone backed away to the edge of the ice burg so that Misty and Aberthol had more room to fight. The thunder roared in tune with the screams of the 3 wolves. Screams of anger, pain and death.

Charon was dead.

Aberthol backed away from his dead farther while Misty stayed close by him. She roughly clawed at his face one last time to make sure he was dead. And he was. I expected to see tears in Misty's eyes but there was only anger. I had almost forgotten that Misty was a warrior; a brave and fearless warrior. She circled the dead wolf, her steps muffled by the howling wind.

"I regret _nothing_." Misty hissed as if Charon's spirit could still hear her.

Aberthol joined his sister's side and winced at all the blood. He wasn't ever one for blood. I suddenly thought back to Brandi and the days where we would roam the island, playing our imaginary games. Even though she was a coward, Brandi had a good imagination and could always make the dullest of things come alive. All of those good memories were gone now. I wasn't so innocent and pure after my quest, my quest for my family. I had seen blood, death and much more. My thoughts and the silence were soon broken when Charlie began to talk.

"So, do I call you Rebel or Aberthol?" Typical Charlie always trying to bring out the best of the worst.

"Um, Aberthol I guess. It has a nice ring to it, Rebel was never the best of names. But it was, uh, unique?" Aberthol grinned up at Charlie.

"I was only 6 when I found you, at least I didn't call you chuckles or fluffy." Everyone laughed at this, even Aberthol seemed to have cheered up a lot. 'Seemed' being the key word there; I knew better.

"Uh, the body... what do we do with... it?" Onami asked aloud, reading most our minds.

"Throw it over board?" Mother suggested.

"Tear it into tiny pieces?" Misty said eagerly.

"Leave it to rot." Aberthol muttered.

"EWWWWW!"

"Just brainstorming..." Aberthol shrugged.

"Let's do a vote. All in favor of leaving it to rot, say 'EWW!'" Onami grinned. Everyone stayed silent. " All in favor of tearing it to tiny pieces, say 'YESSS!'"

"YESSS!"

All eyes turned to Misty.

"Well why not?" Misty asked innocently. Aberthol rolled his eyes and Misty pulled a face at him before they were both grinning at each other.

"All in favor of throwing it over board, say 'OK!'" Everyone (but Misty) agreed to this and anyone passing by on another ice burg would probably have wondered if we were some sort of mentally ill group of bandits that enjoyed the presence of the dead rather than the living.

After a little bit of arguing, it was decided that Misty would push the body into the ocean. The young warrior did this task very happily and after she even went up to Onami and started to talk to him. After the body was 'disposed', everyone just started to chatter and keep look out for land. When the sun began to set, I had a idea.

"Let's sing!" I called out happily to everyone.

"Um, sing?" Misty's expression was priceless.

"I know just the song! Did Diego teach you 'We are family'?" Mother grinned.

"Yes! Okay everyone, just join in!"

**_"We are, we are_**  
**_Not your ordinary fami-mily_**  
**_But we can all agree that_**  
**_We are, we are_**  
**_Close as close can be" _**I started._  
_

**_"So it don't matter what it looks like_**  
**_We look perfect to me_**  
**_We got every kind of lover_**  
**_We're so lucky indeed_**  
**_They can keep on talking_**  
**_It don't matter to me cause_**  
_**We are, we are family"** _Mother sung perfectly.

_**"We are are are are  
We are are are are  
We are are are are  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family"**_Onami sung happily.**  
**

_**"So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to" **_Misty sung, her voice surprising us all. Who knew she'd be so good at singing?  
_**  
****"Cause we come from everywhere**_  
_**Searching for ones to care**_  
_**Somehow we found it here**_  
_**We found us a home" **_Charlie danced around, his trunk waving crazily in the air as he sang.

_**"We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be" **_Everyone sung together.**  
**

_**"So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family" **_This time Misty and Onami sung Mother's verse together.

_**"Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange **_  
_**But really they make us stronger**_  
_**And no one would replace not a thing**_  
_**Sister or Brother**_  
_**Cause we..." **_Aberthol and Misty laughed as they sung together, changing the words 'Mother' and 'Farther'.

_**"Cause we come from everywhere**_  
_**Searching for ones to care**_  
_**Somehow we found it here**_  
_**We found us a home"**_Mother, Charlie and Aberthol all sung.

_**"We are, we are**_  
_**Not your ordinary fami-mily**_  
_**But we can all agree that**_  
_**We are, we are**_  
_**Close as close can be" **_Everyone chorused together.

_**"So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family"**_Me and Aberthol sung together through my blushes.

**_"We are, we are family!" _**

* * *

**Phew, it was actually quite hard to get the lyrics right because a lot of the websites I looked weren't the same so in the end I just made a wild guess. I tried to match each character to a verse(s) that suited them best but you can tell me what you think in the reviews. I hope none of you mind that I didn't detail Charon's death. It made me sick just imagining it (bloody injuries freak me out...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Replies:**

**humphrey666-You're so sweet! I never imagined being anyone's inspiration xD Right now I'm blushing like a idiot... I though Sam The Lone Wolf was a great story and you've improved tons since your first story. Have you any ideas for future projects? P.S. Ignore all those people who were saying things in the reviews. They were way too harsh on you considering your trying your best. You're older than me and possibly older than most of them so they should show you more respect than just saying what they said.**

**artisticgurl-*Cries* I'm so ashamed. I don't know how long it's been but it's had to have been at least 2 weeks? And every time I say I'll do better but I don't. This chapter might not be up to standard but in truth, I'm just glad I got it done :D**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

When the sun began to rise, I hadn't slept a wink. Our little sing-song party last night had worn me out but I just couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts were just nagging their way into my mind, doing all they could to make me miserable. There was so many things I hadn't thought through properly. What would we do when we got to then island? Just waddle down to the herd,

"Hey Daddy! I just went on a epic quest to find Mummy and Onami. Yeah we also found Uncle Manny's lost son and we met these wolves too. Don't freak out but me and Onami are kinda in love with them. By the way, one of them sorta tried to kill us but we've forgiven he so we'll let bygones be bygones, yeah?"

I doubt he'd just let bygones be bygones. Daddy's not really a fan of wolves, especially wolves who were related to some freak that was friends with his ex-pack leader.

Uncle Manny might welcome back his son with hugs and kisses but Aunt Ellie and Peaches might not. Of course they would try to be all friendly with Charlie but I could just tell it wouldn't work out. Between Peaches and Charlie, they may be really close but it would always be a tiny bit awkward for Aunt Ellie. It would bring up questions for her that would always make her feel second to best.

Luna might feel betrayed. I wouldn't blame her. Why hadn't I let her come with me? We could have found our family together and get back home even quicker. Everything would have been easier if she came with me. But she didn't. She didn't because I was selfish and was trying to be brave. I didn't want my big sister to come and nurture me while we were so far from home. I wanted to be brave and venture out, playing hero. Really I was playing the fool.

"Hey Shadow." A voice made me jump. Misty sat down beside me as I looked out at sea.

"Why call me Shadow?" I said, trying not to let any emotion flicker onto my face.

"The name suits you." Misty grinned. I may have taken this the wrong way... but only slightly.

"Shadow? Shadow because I follow people around, not ever doing things different. Shadow because I'm the girl who acts like a little baby and everyone had to watch out for me and pity the little copy cat girl. Shadow because I never take risks. I always hide, hide in the background letting everyone else take the damage."

"Ummm... I meant Shadow because of your pelt but if you prefer to have the nick name because of all that you just said then alright." With that, I broke down.

"You don't understand." I cried with salty tears pouring down my face. "I'm the baby of the family, I never get to do those 'big kid things'. It's me that hangs around, always staying in sight of my big sister. I don't do all those brave things she does I'm just... there. I never have a say in anything."

"Are you crazy? Little cub, you've just done the bravest thing I've ever seen. You left your home for the first time and you risked everything for the ones you love. You help the family because you care." I could hear the struggle in Misty's voice. I forgot she found speaking 'normally' hard.

"I could have done it all better and quicker if I tried. If I wasn't so selfish then maybe everything would have been easier." I wiped away my tears and refused to meet Misty's eyes.

"Come on cub," Misty sighed. "You know none of that's true."

"None of whats true?" Onami muttered as he awoke from his slumber. Misty looked away, a red blush taking over her cheeks.

"Do you think it'll be long till we reach land?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, but it'll be long till we have a decent breakfast. All that's out here is fish. Fish and salt water." Onami flopped down, a paw playing in the water.

"I had to live with those to things for 18 long years of my life. Deal with it." Mummy grinned as she appeared from no where.

"What's that smell?" Misty wiggled her nose in disgust. "It's faint but makes the air grouchy."

"Smells like a storm." Mummy and Charlie said together. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"You been at sea before?" Mummy asked curiously.

"I get around." Charlie shrugged. Rebel - damn I mean Aberthol! - looked up in surprise from the edge of the ice raft.

"The sea was my only friend for most my life. But, of course, I happened to run into a handsome saber which changed everything." Mother laughed at Onami and my face.

"So when will we reach land?" I asked lightly, trying to ignore Onami who was pretending to be sick.

"There's gonna be a storm. We'll get blown off course unless we can reach home before the storm hits. Till then, I say we eat." Mummy scooped one paw into the sea, her claws out. After a few minutes she drew out her paw with a fish.

"It's small." Charlie stated.

"It stinks." Misty muttered.

"It's tasty," I said after swiping the salmon into my mouth. "And if you don't want any, then too bad."

"I want one!" Misty shouted childishly.

"Me too!" Aberthol argued.

"Pufft... Does anyone else know how to fish?" Mummy rolled her eyes at the sudden silence that followed. "While you all party," Mummy scoffed. "I'll be doing the real work."

"Wait!" Onami said suddenly, making Mummy turn round to him with a smile. "Can I have extra?"

* * *

An hour later, we were all chomping away on fish. Charlie wasn't very sure on them at first but he couldn't argue with his stomach for any longer. Mummy only ate one or two because she said she had seen enough fish to last her ten lifetimes. Misty barely even bit into hers; she just threw it into her moth and then swallowed it whole. No one questioned her method.

When the sun rose higher into the sky, that was when we all realized something. The sun was hot. Hot things melted cold things. Ice was cold. Ice could melt. Everyone seemed to have realized that around the same time but no one said a word on the subject. Instead we just sang the day away.

_"Berries make the world go 'round!  
Berries make the world go sing!  
Silent berries make no sound!  
Flying berries have some wings!  
Oh berries make the world go 'round!"_

Everyone stared at Misty.

"It's true!" She giggled.

_"Berries of the colors,  
Blue berries cheer!  
__Yellow berries shine!  
Red berries sneer!  
__Pink berries whine!  
Berries of the colors!"_

"I've never seen a yellow berry." Aberthol objected.

"That's because... I ate them all! But don't tell! It's a secret!" Misty giggled as she wobbled around the ice burg.

"Umm... She seems a little..." Charlie trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Tipsy?" Mummy offered.

"Yeah... was it the fish?" Charlie paled at the thought.

"Don't worry, I think you'll live through it." Mummy rolled her eyes. "But I don't think it's the fish."

"Heh, it wasn't the fish." Aberthol smirked. "Maybe it was some 'special' berries I gave her."

"Berries? As in food?! You had food and you never told me?! What kind of friend are you?" Charlie flopped down on the ice, making the raft slightly unbalanced.

"I picked them up before we left. I think I grabbed the wrong sort and I just wanted to make sure they were safe." Rebel grinned at the memory.

"So you fed them to Misty." Onami sighed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Psst! Hey, muscles!" Misty poked Onami. "You wanna know a secret? It's a super secret so don't tell!"

"Um, alright..."

"See her over there?" Misty nodded in my direction before giggling uncontrollably. "She's... your sister!"

The only noise to be heard was palms contracting with foreheads.

* * *

_"Yellow skies and blue clouds,  
Singing fish and pink seeeeaaas,  
Chicken and cheeeeeese!  
Spinning, spinning, spinning..."  
_

Misty spun around wildly as she sang, still staying in tune. For a few hours she had been our entertainment, singing about random things and stating the obvious.

_"Watch meeeeeeeeeee,  
With some cheeeeeeese,  
Like a breeeeeeze,  
This is meeeeeeeee!"_

"All right Misty, maybe you should calm down now, yeah?" Onami stopped Misty spinning round. Misty just looked at him.

"You look familiar..." She pondered. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Oh yeah! You're that guy I like!" Onami seemed to freeze at her choice at words. Pretty much everyone just rolled their eyes at the wolf and saber. It was obvious they liked each other but for them to admit it, it took a tipsy Misty.

"Ummm, Misty?" Onami looked up at her, a slight blush planted on his cheeks. Misty hadn't finished yet.

"Yeah, I remember now! You're the guy who I like-like! But it's a secret that's why I can't tell you! I like secrets, they're like magical things you hide up here!" Misty tapped her head. "By the way, did you know that my brother likes your sister?" Misty paused for a minute before continuing.

"Wait, you're sister isn't the mammoth is she?"

* * *

When the sun had began to set, Misty was back to normal. Funnily enough, she didn't remember anything that had happened. She said all she could remember is some songs about berries and that she had a really bad headache. No one mentioned that she told Onami she like him. I could just imagine the horror on her face if she realized what she said. Not that it would matter, though. It was obvious that they _both _really liked each other.

As I looked around, I could tell that Aberthol was trying to ignore me. Well, not exactly ignore but something along those lines. It wouldn't take a idiot to guess it was because of what tipsy Misty told him. I sighed then snuggled down onto the ice. After a while you get used to the cold and learn to live with it.

"Hey Misty," Charlie called out suddenly. "Why don't you sing us all to sleep with that song about berries?"

Misty's face instantly went bright red. She muttered something to herself before laying down and trying to fall asleep. Everyone else began to fall asleep one by one till it was just me left awake. For the second time in a row, I had another long and sleepless night as I watched the stars appear one by one and then slowly vanish from the night sky.

* * *

**Heyya people! Long time no see and I am sooooo sorry about that. I just never have time to work on these D: The end is drawing near for this story and what happens after this will remain a mystery for now. By the way, I hope you enjoyed tipsy Misty ;D I had fun writing her!**

**Until next time and this time, I will do better and if I don't... well you guys can decide my punishment!**


	16. Chapter 16

***Holds head down in shame* I am a despicable human being. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you why.**

**Replies:**

**humphrey666-Secret project, eh? Well I hope that goes well for you... unless you've finished it already. I think I've been gone way too long so I suppose I'll have to find a way to make it up to all of you won't I? Anyways, hope you had fun with GTA. I know the addiction you get to new games, trust me. For me, it's Skyrim: The Elder Scrolls and The Sims 3 that I always end up playing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Diegoshira-*High fives* Welcome new reader/reviewer! Read them all in one day? That's impressive but then again, they're not that long are they? I felt guilty about killing off Lotus but I decided it was for the best. Shira doesn't know yet so lets hope that goes well! I have a few bubbling ideas I need to develop before I start working on them. What would you suggest? More Diego and Shira stuff? Should I do a few other things for the other herd members? Personally, I think the story of Luna, Onami and Zosla has came to a end more or less. Anyways, I totally think you should start writing! Do you have any ideas in the midst? Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

Though I enjoyed the company of the full moon, the next morning I regretted not getting any sleep. My eyes felt blurry from the lack of moisture, my pelt looked dirty (though it was hard to tell) and my mood grew fouler with every passing hour. Not that I was unpleasant to anyone of course, I just silently felt the torture of painful headaches, an extremely annoying sore throat and a strange tickling feeling in my stomach every time I went near Aberthol. I was probably coming down with flu or a very rare disease that makes me act like a fool every single time I even looked at that blue eyed wolf. You decide.

When the others all began to awake one by one, I almost felt sick with the 'friendliness' passing between Onami and Misty. It seemed every two minutes, Onami would ask her whether she was feeling alright, if she slept well, would she know what the damned weather would be like or some other pathetic attempt to start a conversation with her. Misty would always blush and stumble out a few meekly words. It was cute, at first. Then it just started getting on everyone's nerves.

While this display of... friendship was going on, Mother would keep fretting over the wing, the current and the general direction we were heading. And of course, Charlie had to join in. So while there was a stupid attempt to woo Misty by Onami (which was failing legendary), there was also a mammoth and a snow-white saber pacing up and down practically ranting how we were heading to our deaths. That only left me and Aberthol sitting awkwardly in the middle.

When the sun rose higher, we soon began to ignore everything else and start fishing. Surprisingly, fishing was a good way to clear thoughts from your mind and ignore your surroundings.

"Zosla?" Aberthol suddenly looked up at me, our eyes met for a brief moment but I couldn't hold his stare. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I tried smiling up at him but there wasn't the same brightness in his eyes.

"What happens when we reach land?" His muffled voice asked slowly. I blinked up at him, his aura overwhelming me. I suddenly felt the urge to giggle like Luna at the patches of pink surrounding him.

"What do you mean?" I said, sniffling my giggles away.

"Your herd-"

"_Our _herd. Your part of it and so is Misty and Charlie."

"But they won't like me, will they?" Aberthol sighed, looking me in the eye. "Tell the truth. Will they like me?"

"Well, um, I think so... I bet my sister will and her boyfriend. Uncle Manny, Aunt Ellie, Peaches and Mango will like you but for Uncle Manny it might take a little longer. Sid and Granny will both like you for sure."

"And what about... never mind."

It was just then that the splashing started. The silence that followed was deafening so I decided to 'jazz' it up a bit. At first it was just one small splash in Aberthol's direction, hardly touching him. His head shot round at me immediately but I looked the other way, humming a soft tune. A small but sly smile appeared on his lips when he turned back to a fish he was trying to catch. I took my chance to splash him again but this time he was too quick and pushed me in the sea. I was laughing and so was he. That was till I pulled him in too - then it was war.

While dunking each other, the freezing water seemed less freezing. The wind seemed less windy. Time it's self seemed to stop. It was such a perfect moment but moments don't last long. In a blink of an eye you could miss a important moment, a very important moment.

"Zosla?" Aberthol frowned as his head peaked up from beneath the waves. "Where's the ice raft?"

"Right over-" I stopped dead. The only thing for miles was water. The tears were flowing now. "It's gone."

"No... We would have realized. Wouldn't we?"

"R-Rebel?" I hissed, not caring that I used his old name. "The sky... the clouds."

"A storm." He murmured, looking up at the black, stormy clouds gathering above our heads. "Stay close to me. Things are going to be ugly."

I swam closer to him, more tears rolling down my cheeks. Perfect moments only last for so long and then, then it's the ugly moments you need to watch out for.

* * *

**Okay, first off: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! How long was I gone?! This chapter was way way too short as well. I shall now go start on the next chapter as I cry thoroughly for the length of time that I kept you waiting. #I'mNotLying **


End file.
